Similar words with the same meaning in Dutch and German
Similar words with the same meaning in Dutch and German At least one meaning is the same. The exclamation mark (!) marks word pairs where the gender is different. Words with exactly the same spelling *absurd *acht *als *allerlei *alles *anders *anno *arm *automatisch *bedienen *beginnen *beide *belasten *belichten *bergen *berichten *bescheiden *beschuldigen *bestellen *betreffen *bewegen *binden *binnen *biologisch *bitter *blank *blind *echt *eigen *hier *in *ja *klein *lachen *lang *niemand *variabel *verbergen *verbinden *verdienen *verlangen *verrichten *via *vier *warm *weg *wenden *wild Capitalisation *abonnement n. - Abonnement n. *agenda f. - Agenda f. *agent m. - Agent m. *aktie f. - Aktie f. *alarm n. - Alarm m. ! *album n. - Album n. *aluminium n. - Aluminium n. *amateur - Amateur m. *analyse f. - Analyse f. *angst m. - Angst m. *applaus n. - Applaus m. ! *april m. - April m. *argument n. - Argument n. *arm m. - Arm m. *arrangement n. - Arrangement n. *arrest n. - Arrest m. ! *artikel n. - Artikel m. ! *assistent m. - Assistent m. *atelier n. - Atelier n. *atlas - Atlas *auto m. - Auto n. ! *autonomie f. - Autonomie f. *baby m. - Baby n. ! *bad n. - Bad n. *de band - Band f. *band m. - Band n. ! *bank f. - Bank f. *de bankier - Bankier m. *bar f. - Bar f. *basis f. - Basis f. *belang n. - Belang m. ! *berg m. - Berg m. *beton n. - Beton m. ! *bier n. - Bier n. *biografie f. - Biografie f. *boot f. - Boot n. *bus m. - Bus m. *café n. - Café n. *ding n. - Ding n. *gast m. - Gast m. *geld n. - Geld n. *glas n. - Glas n. *haar n. - Haar n. *hand f. - Hand f. *idee n./''f.'' - Idee f. ! *kind n. - Kind n. *land n. - Land n. *licht n. - Licht n. *nacht m. - Nacht f. ! *rad n. - Rad n. *verlangen n. - Verlangen n. *vers n. - Vers m. ! *verstand n. - Verstand m. ! *video m. - Video n. ! *villa f. - Villa f. *virus n. - Virus n. *vogel m. - Vogel m. *wagen m. - Wagen m. *wand m. - Wand f. ! *weg m. - Weg m. *werk n. - Werk n. *westen n. - Westen m. ! *wind m. - Wind m. *winter m. - Winter m. *wolf m. - Wolf m. Exchange two neighbouring letters *drie - drei Remove one letter *blauw - blau Insert one letter *is - ist *machine f. - Maschine f. *nicht f. - Nichte f. *nu - nun *spel n. - Spiel n. *stad f. - Stadt f. *wonen - wohnen Substitute one letter *alcohol m. - Alkohol m. *arbeid m. - Arbeit f. ! *been n. - Bein n. *dag m. - Tag m. *dochter f. - Tochter f. *een - ein *helpen - helfen *herfst m. - Herbst m. *hond m. - Hund m. *horen - hören *iemand - jemand *jaar n. - Jahr n. *jong - jung *leven - leben *leven n. - Leben n. *meer - mehr *met - mit *ons - uns *vader m. - Vater m. *van - von *veel - viel *vragen - fragen Double letters in the German word *dan - dann *komen - kommen *man m. - Mann m. *vol - voll Double letters in the Dutch word *aan - an *literatuur f. - Literatur f. *voor - vor Other similar words *ik - ich *maken - machen *aarde f. - Erde f. *hemel m. - Himmel m. *nieuw - neu *zomer m. - Sommer m. *wijn m. - Wein m. *bruin - braun *zwart - schwarz *geel - gelb *zitten - sitzen *naam m. - Name m. *broeder m. - Bruder m. *mens m. - Mensch m. *snel - schnell *zijn - sein Category:Similar words with the same meaning in different languages